Can't Think Of A Title
by MicheeG
Summary: This takes place after Samantha and David pass notes in art class. i thought it would be cool if this happened... oh and theres a bit of fluff tee hee.


This little snippet of story takes place after Samantha and David wrote notes sin Art class close to the end of a book by Meg Cabot called All-American Girl. (one of my favorites.) So now they're together and they really really like each other (I don't like to use love because their like ….teenagers!) Anyway, on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I do not own Meg Cabot's characters nor her book All-American Girl, this is only my add-on that came from my imagination in which I borrowed her characters.

We we're the last to leave the studio besides Susan obviously so, we walked down the narrow stairway together. We didn't say much but that didn't bother me and it wasn't really awkward. Just being around him is enough. He opened the door for me and walked out to the street corner. Tricia wasn't there yet and his Secret Service Agents weren't back with their train of SUV's. So we just stood there, silent, waiting. Then David broke the silence and did something I would have never imagined in a million years! Well maybe 2 days but still it was surprising. He looked both left and right, I guess to make sure no one was watching. Then he goes "Hey!" which always catches my attention. I look over and just like that his lips are touching mine! My eyes probably got a huge as dinner plates and my face as red as that stop light and every muscle in my body tensed up, but to tell you the truth…it was nice. I relaxed a little and closed my eyes after I realized what was happening, but my face stayed red, naturally. It was really cool how he just kissed me like that, you know with out me expecting it.

It was a short kiss no more then 5 seconds….well it was my longest so far…EVER….but after he broke away it felt short. Too bad it ended so fast, even though I'm completely kiss illiterate I felt like I was answering his question. You know, 'Are you ok with this?' Well that's what David's body language asked and how gentle it was. It was kind of easy to answer…of course I was ok with it so I hoped I was doing the right thing and put my hand on his shoulder and pressed a little harder on his lips. He broke away after that. His cheeks turned a sweet pink and he averted his gaze. He looked so embarrassed; it was like he was going to apologize like he did something completely wrong. I smiled at him and laughed internally. He looked really kind of cute like this.

"Thanks" I couldn't think of anything else to say! And it seemed to make sense at the time! With his beautiful green eyes he looked into mine.

"Uh…you're welcome…" he managed to say. And perfect timing too! His S.S.A. just drove up to the curb. I didn't want him to leave just yet…but I had the prefect-est idea!

"David," he turned to me

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to Jakes on Friday?" I know it's probably against all the rules of dating 'always let the guy ask you out' but I wanted to make up for the fake date we went on before I messed everything up. "I'll treat." I said hopefully. He chuckled before he answered,

"As long as we don't go to a stupid party afterwards I'm in." I walked closer to him and the growling SUV.

"A movie?" his left eye twitched, no movie. "The White House?" Both his eyes squinted and he shuddered, definitely not home. Then it hit me! He didn't want to be in public or near his parents. "Ice cream in the park—."

"On a blanket, under a tree." He finished my sentence. That wouldn't have even exited my mouth, I wasn't even thinking of that!

"Looking at the stars or the moon, whichever is brighter." He smiled at me,

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Hey! Who's asking who out here!" his eyebrows went up

"ok…what time would you like?" he smirked I had to think for a minuet…seven sounded good, eight is kind of late but not if your going to look at stars later in the night.

"Eight o'clock; but not too sharp." Tricia just drove up.

"Alright I'll be there." He smiled at me again; it was a kind smile, a smile he'd only give to his girlfriend. ME! I'm his girlfriend! Good god, I have a boyfriend! I smiled back and hopped into the front seat and he stepped into the S.S.A. SUV gas guzzler.

I have a date! It had just hit me when I sat in the car! _I_ asked _him_ on a date! Friday, 8:00 he's gonna pick me up! And we're gonna go to Jake's! I felt all giddy all of a sudden and the frisson thing slapped me in the face….again.

A French word pronounced fre'-son (make sure you use your best French accent) Definition- A moment of intense excitement; a shudder.

This is something I really wanted to write because at the end of All American Girl it said they'd been doing a lot of kissing and I wanted to write about their first kiss and first official date for my satisfaction. To those of you who are kind enough to read my stuff, I hope you liked it and Thank You for reading it in the First place! Please review.

Herdio


End file.
